Tlaxca-moto
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Era un día normal en el reino de Tlaxca, pero entonces paso… (Dedicado a las víctimas de los temblores de Septiembre)


**Tlaxca-moto**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Notas del Autor:**

Hola chicos, bueno aquí un pequeño Drabble que dedico a mis hermanos mexicanos que en esto momentos lo están pasando mal por el terremoto. Espero les guste.

Basado los personajes creados por **mí y amigos autores** , aunque con tintes de elementos de las obras de **Marvel Comics y Akira Toriyama.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo Molina, Dimentor, Body Master, Multiverso, Miko, Kevin, Isusch y Judie** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Lucas Dent y los Chibimentors** son propiedad de **Mister Conde de Urano** , además, la idea de la nación ficticia de **Tlaxca** es de él.

 **Lilia R. Herrera, Katia L. Linares Arroyo, Luna Yamilet Linares Arroyo y Samanta Sánchez Peralta** son propiedad de **SamYumika**.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Tlaxca-moto**

Era un día normal en la nación de Tlaxca, un par de chicos, Arturo Molina y Lucas Dent, hijo del embajador de Estados Unidos para la pequeña nación de Tlaxca caminaban por los pasillos del a Universidad Autónoma de Tlaxca.

-Entonces este lugar tenía otro nombre antes de la independencia de Tlaxca.

-Todos los lugares de hecho, desde que el señor Dimentor y sus hermanos cambiaron los nombres de las instituciones, aunque las ciudades incluyendo la capital Tlaxcala siguen con sus nombres intactos.

-¿Y por que le quitaron el "La" a Tlaxcala?

-Pues veras…

 **Flashback**

Todos los residentes de la ciudad capital veían con algo de temor y desconfianza a los extraños sujetos que alegaban ser sus líderes a partir de ahora.

-¡Y PROMETO VELAR POR LA SEGURIDAD Y FELICIDAD DE TODOS USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS CIUDADANOS DEL IMPERIO DE TLAXCALA!-Alegaba el tipo en armadura desde el podio-¿Alguna pregunta?-Entonces un anciano levanto la mano.

-¿Y cuál será su precio? ¿Cómo piensa mantener un país cuyos recursos naturales se limitan a agua y bosques sin acceso a petróleo o demás de forma natural?

-¡Ninguno! Si independice este territorio es porque me harte como ustedes de gobiernos corruptos y puse mis manos en el asunto. Ahora con los recursos… ¿Multi?

-Eso déjenoslo a nosotros, somos genios y sabremos obtener energía y tecnología para mejorar la calidad de vida de todos ustedes ciudadanos.

-Además como Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores, yo Body Master pienso llegar a buenos términos con nuestros vecinos para que las cosas sigan como siempre en cuestión de importación y exportación y descuiden, podrán seguir teniendo contacto y visitar a sus familiares en otras partes de nuestra anterior nación, solo déjenme me arreglo con ellos… O ellas-Susurro eso ultimo con un aire misteriosamente divertido y travieso.

-¡SIN MÁS QUE ACLARAR FUNDO EL NUEVO Y GRAN IMPERIO DE TLAXCALA!-Grito Dimentor golpeando con una botella un gran letrero que ponía Tlaxcala, pero al golpearlo con tanta fuerza las letra se cayeron del letrero-Dijo… ¡FUNDO EL NUEVO Y GRAN IMPERIO DE TLAXCA!

-Pero Hermano… Cambiarle el nombre a una nación porque si es imposible, necesita de mucho papeleo y tramites que…

-¡DE TLAXCA DIJE!-Grito de una forma un tanto infantil que saco a los espectadores una leve risa, nunca tuvieron políticos tan… "Excéntricos" y Dimentor tenía razón, ya estaban hartos de gobernantes corruptos, no perdían nada con darles una oportunidad … Y si, si lo perdían, siempre un motín estaba de opción, no parecían ser tan listos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¿En serio?-Se sorprendió Lucas, pero antes de poder decir algo más ambos tuvieron que equilibrarse puesto a que una fuerte sacudida los tomo por sorpresa.

-¡ESTA TEMBLANDO!-Se asusto el castaño empezando a sucumbir al pánico.

-¡Cálmate Arturo!-Le dijo tratando de calmarlo con sus poderes mentales otorgados por su gen X, pero poco sirvió cuando los edificios a sus alrededores empezaron a colapsar, por lo que tuvo que sujetarlo para mantenerlo quieto.

Después de unos minutos el movimiento se detuvo y fue como si todo se hubiera detenido un segundo.

-No…

-¡CHICOS!-Grito Arturo lanzándose a los escombros para empezar a removerlos preocupado por sus amigos.

-Por ahí no hay nadie-Dijo Lucas tratando de enlazarse con las mentes de la gente atrapada-¡Ahí!-Señalo encontrando una primera señal mental.

-Si-Arturo era de los pocos consiente de la mutación de Lucas por lo que podía confiar en él.

Los minutos pasaban y los demás que se salvaron guiados por el mutante empezaron a sacar a gente atrapada de apoco y con cuidado.

-¡AYUDA!-Pedía ayuda débilmente una chica cuya cabeza sobresalía entre dos paredes colapsadas, la chica de cabello castaño oscuro, chino y abundante, largo 50 cm desde la raíz, test entre morena y blanca, que usaba lentes quebrados de una mica, los cuales eran de marco azul con toques plateados, estaba al borde de la inconciencia cuando un pedazo de pared frente a ella se derrumbó dejándole ver la luz del sol una vez más-Ayuda…

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?-Dijo nuestro castaño tomándole la mano-No te preocupes, saldremos de esta… ¡CHICOS! ¡AQUÍ HAY UNA! Ya vienen-Dijo sonriéndole antes de borrar su sonrisa al ver que se desfallecía-No, espera amiga, ¡NO TE RINDAS!-Dijo tomando la botella de agua de su mochila y tirándosela en la cara-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto tratando de mantenerla consiente puesto a que era lo que hacían en los programas de televisión.

-Samanta…

-¿Qué hacías en la escuela?

-Presente mi tesis… Katia… ¿Dónde está mi amiga Katia?-Pregunto empezando a recordar un poco-¿Y su hermana? ¿Dónde está Lunita? ¿Y Lilia?

-Tranquila, las encontraremos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Arturo Molina, un placer-Entonces los amigos de Arturo, Miko, Kevin, Isusch y Judie llegaron-Al fin chicos, se tardaron.

-Lo siento Arti, ayudábamos a una chica y a una niña a salir, están bien-Dijo Miko tranquilizando a Sam.

-Bien, ayúdenme con esto-Entonces entre los 4 lograron levantar la pesada pared lo suficiente para que la chica pudiera salir con ayuda del castaño, sobre el cual cayo-Todo está bien, vamos, no es seguro aquí.

Entonces los 5 ayudaron a la chica a salir hasta las camillas donde las ambulancias iban y venían.

-Esto es imposible chicos… Somos pocos y ellos son muchos-Dijo Arturo viendo la cantidad de edificios colapsados de su universidad.

-No te alarmes Arti-Dijo confiado Lucas.

-¿Eh?

-Llego la caballería-Dijo cuando un montón de Chibimentors, los protectores oficiales de Tlaxca llegaron junto al mismísimo Dimentor.

-Siento la tardanza, todo el país, incluyendo el vecino están hechos un caos-Dijo mientras desplegaba un montón de nuevos Dimendrones que empezaron a levantar los escombros de la universidad, a su vez que este empezaba a remover grandes piedras también.

Pasaron las horas y la noche empezaba a llegar.

-¿Cuántos faltan?-Susurro Arturo a Lucas.

-Ya nadie más… -Dijo Lucas sudando frio, puesto a que eso significaba que pudieron salvar a todos… O que los que faltaban no lo lograron.

-¡AQUÍ HAY UNA!-Grito Dimentor viendo sobresalir un brazo, Lucas confirmo a su pesar sus sospechas.

Entonces el mandatario levanto las piedras y descubrió a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro pero teñido de negro con azul un poco maltratado, de test morena, la cual era delgada y alta, aún tenía en sus oídos puestos unos audífonos y vestía con jeans y una camisa negra de nirvana, el mandatario se congelo un segundo admirando lo hermosa que era, pensando que sin dudas era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero inmediatamente reacciono y cargándola en sus brazos la llevo hasta las camillas para que un doctor la revisara.

-Lo siento… Está muerta…

-No… No puede ser-Se dijo el mandatario en duelo-No puede morir… No en mi nación…

-Disculpe Milord… Pero usted no es omnipotente… No puede contra la muerte…-Dijo el doctor dándole una idea al mandatario pero que pensaría más detenidamente después.

-Tienes razón… Por ahora … Solo queda velar a ella y los demás muertos…

-Exactamente.

Por otro lado, Samanta y Katia vieron a lo lejos a su amiga cayendo en llanto mientras tapaban los ojos de Lunita para que no viera nada.

-Ya, ya-Dijo Arturo acercándoseles para darles unas palmadas en la espalda y tratar de consolarlas-Al menos ha de estar en un lugar mejor…-Y efectivamente pues el juez Enma-Daio-Sama le dio a ella y a las demás victimas del temblor acceso directo al cielo.

-Pero ella era tan joven…

-Estas cosas pasan, un tío mío fue atropellado a las pocas semanas de casarse… Fue realmente trágico, pero por ellos tenemos que seguir adelante.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Sam aun sollozando.

-Al menos hay que darles un entierro digno a todos.

-Si.

En cuestión de horas varios ataúdes estaban enfilados en la capital de la nación.

-¡EL DÍA DE HOY LA NATURALEZA NOS RECORDÓ LO PEQUEÑOS Y VULNERABLES QUE SOMOS ANTE ELLA!-Dijo Mutlverso.

-¡HEMOS PERDIDO A MUCHOS Y MUCHAS!-Dijo Body Master-¡PERO ESTO NO NOS FRENARA!

-¡A PESAR DE SER UN TERRITORIO INDEPENDIENTE, LA SANGRE DE TODOS NOSOTROS NO ES SOLO TLAXCALTECA!-Dijo solemnemente Dimentor-¡TAMBIÉN ES MEXICANA Y CON ORGULLO! ¡Y MÉXICO MUCHO ANTES DEL 85 YA ERA MUESTRA DE FUERZA PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE DESPUÉS DE ESTE TIPO DE TRAGEDIAS Y DE SOLIDARIDAD! ¡AYUDÉMONOS COMO HERMANOS Y SALGAMOS ADELANTE! ¡EL DÍA DE HOY NO ESTOY SOLO FRENTE A CIUDADANOS! ¡ESTOY FRENTE A HÉROES! ¡PORQUE HÉROE NO ES EL QUE SE PONE MALLAS Y SALE A LA CALLE A GOLPEAR SUPERVILLANOS!¡HÉROE ES EL QUE DA TODO POR LOS DEMÁS SIN INTERÉS ALGUNO! ¡GENTE QUE HOY SALVO VIDAS, ALEGRO VIDAS, AYUDO VIDAS! ¡YA FUERA EN LOS ESCOMBROS O DONANDO VÍVERES! ¡TODOS HOY SON HÉROES!

-¡Y AHORA CANTEMOS EN HONOR A LOS QUE HOY NOS HAN DEJADO!-Grito Arturo.

-Buena idea amiguito que no se me su nombre-Dijo Dimentor sacando las leves risas de la gente antes de que se pusieran a cantar.

watch?v=U5RC3BJ2PMo

 _De la sierra morena_

 _Cielito lindo vienen bajando_

 _Un par de ojitos negros_

 _Cielito lindo de contrabando_

 _De la sierra morena_

 _Cielito lindo vienen bajando_

 _Un par de ojitos negros_

 _Cielito lindo de contrabando_

 _Ay, ay, ay, ay canta y no llores_

 _Porque cantando se alegran_

 _Cielito lindo, los corazones_

 _Ay, ay, ay, ay canta y no llores_

 _Porque cantando se alegran_

 _Cielito lindo, los corazones_

 _Ese lunar que tienes_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Junto a la boca_

 _No se lo des a nadie_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Que a mí me toca_

 _Ese lunar que tienes_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Junto a la boca_

 _No se lo des a nadie_

 _Cielito lindo_

 _Que a mí me toca_

 _Ay, ay, ay, ay canta y no llores_

 _Porque cantando se alegran_

 _Cielito lindo, los corazones_

 _Ay, ay, ay, ay, canta y no llores_

 _Porque cantando se alegran_

 _Cielito lindo, los corazones_

 _Siempre que te enamores_

 _Mira primero, mira primero,_

 _Donde poner los ojos_

 _Cielito lindo,_

 _No llores luego_

 _Ay, ay, ay, ay canta y no llores_

 _Porque cantando se alegran_

 _Cielito lindo, los corazones_

Y así se procedió a dar correcta sepultura a los muertos y se les hizo honores antes de que todos se retiraran para ver donde pasar el resto de la noche, mientras el mandatario consultaba en su oficina la antigua leyenda de las esferas del dragón.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios**

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-Cielito Lindo en la versión de Pedro Infante.**

Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?

Espero que bien, pues bueno, esta pequeña ficción surgió de un evento real que yo viví, y que afecto a mi país, por lo que quise retratar tanto lo bueno como lo malo de este tipo de situaciones, la vida nos golpea simplemente de la nada, pero debemos salir adelante, pero no lo podemos todo, por eso puse un salvamento y una perdida en este One-Shot, pues en la realidad es lo que está pasando, no podemos salvar a todos, pero no por eso hay que rendirnos, tenemos que ayudar a los que se pueda.

Y ya que es mes patrio aun, diré esto ¡VIVA MÉXICO!

Y me despido con un breve escrito que me encontré en Facebook, derechos a Carlos U., quien quiera que seas, me conmoviste con esto, saludos a todos y nos vemos en la próxima.

 **Déjame abrazarte un poquito México**

Sé que estás asustado, que tienes miedo de cerrar tus ojos esta noche. Éstas no han sido semanas fáciles para ti en ningún sentido. Sé que sientes incertidumbre e impotencia, que eres casa de un pueblo herido el día de hoy.

Pero déjame abrazarte un poquito México, déjame consolar tu corazón porque eres tierra de pueblo de luchadores, de solidarios, porque eres casa de valientes, de los que no se rajan.

México, eres casa de gente que se la juega por el desconocido y que se crece ante el dolor, gente que no tiene miedo de salir de sus casas a echarle la mano al otro. No tengas miedo porque saldremos adelante, juntos, así como salimos adelante del terremoto hace 32 años, de los huracanes, de tantos gobiernos corruptos, de enfermedades.

No tengas miedo México porque nos hiciste un pueblo donde en momentos de sufrimiento el vulnerable se vuelve familia. No te miento, hoy vi edificios destruidos y gente sufriendo, vi coches abajo de escombros y mucha necesidad.

Pero... ¿Sabes? Vi listas y listas de personas buscando ayudarte. Vi supermercados repletos de gente buscando víveres para los centros de acopio, personas con palas, paramédicos dispuestos a ir a donde fuera para brindar ayuda. Vi estudiantes haciendo sándwiches, vi abrazos entre vecinos, vi consuelo, vi amor, vi empatía.

Mantente fuerte... nos esperan momentos difíciles, momentos de incertidumbre y de noticias dolorosas para muchos familiares. Pero no dudes ni un minuto de que saldremos adelante, fuertes, fregones, ch... Es así como nos hiciste, con el corazón en duelo y dolor, pero con alegría, solidaridad y optimismo para hacer sentir mejor a nuestros hermanos.

Hoy descansa mi México, hoy no tengas miedo, hoy recupera tu fuerza porque el día de mañana nos espera mucho por qué luchar y nos espera todo para poder ayudar.

¡CANTA MÉXICO, CANTA Y NO LLORES...!


End file.
